zOMG
by Evilemokitties
Summary: she moved away from her friends to...."I'M GONNA KILL YOU"yep she should of lived in a closet
1. Chapter 1

1zOMG

chapter 1

summary: she thought those uniforms were ugly and she would never go to that school, but her mom thought something else... That poor little girl had no chance in hell to get out of it.

evilemokitties: ugh disclaimers make me cry T-T you do it for me okay Haruhi.

Haruhi: ugh evilemokitties dose and NEVER will own the wonderful anime called Ouran High School Host Club.

Evilemokitties: thankie you very much Haruhi

"ugh when is this going to end, I'm so friggen bored." the purple haired girl mumbled "GAWD!!" the girl yelled and looked up "um...Hehe.."she slid down into her seat. "Do you have something to say momoko?" the poor girl did not reply but slid even farther down in her seat. All of the sudden two men burst into the classroom and stood up on the desk and started to strip "HOLY-O-MOLIO"

"BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP!!" her sister screamed at her "WAKE UP MOMO-CHAN." "SHUT UP KIMI" momoko screamed then rolled over on her side. "WHAAA MOMMY MOMO-CHAN IS BEING MEAN TO ME." "Let her sleep dear we just finished unpacking remember."

'Yes, that's right I just moved to friggen japan, I left all my friends in America for friggen JAPAN!! Christ was is wrong with me' momoko got up and walked over to her laptop and turned in on.

"You have 3 new messages!"

"Gawd I hate when it says that." momoko opened up a chat with her friend nana now her real name was Nami but she wanted a nickname too

OH-MY-G KAWII: what took you so long momo

NyAnYa .: sorry I just woke up.

OH-MY-G KAWII: OH I knew that.

NyAnYa .: no you didn't why would you be asking if you did...Baka

OH-MY-G KAWII: leave meh alone okay, you know I'm always slow when your not around, and now that you moved it makes it even worse okay T-T WHAA I WANT MY MOMO-CHAN BACK -huggles-

NyAnYa.: ... your worse than kit-kat and josh combined -.-'

OH-MY-G KAWII: you can't blame me I just miss my momo thats all.

NyAnYa.: that's what she said.

OH-MY-G KAWII: I don't get it??

NyAnYa.: me ether.

OH-MY-G KAWII: then why did you say it??

NyAnYa. has logged off

OH-MY-G KAWII: NOOOOO MY MOMO-CHAN LEFT ME... thats all right tho I'll get you anywayz.

"Hey mom, I'm going for a walk okay." "Kay hun, be home by 7, oh take kimiko with you to okay dear." "Ugh okay bye" momoko said as she walked to kimi's room. "Hey squirt, come one were going for a walk." "Kimi's going for a walk with momo-chan YAY!!" kimi squealed and ran to her closet "...you might wanna get dressed momo-chan." "Huh?" momo looked down and saw she was just wearing a t-shirt "true I should BRB then." momo skipped off to her room and then minutes later she came out wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a stripped long sleeved shirt under it she was wearing a plaid skirt that was pink and black with boots and green and black stockings, she also had a choker on, her purple hair was in to really twirly pigtails. "AAAIEEYY momo-chan looks so cool" kimi was wearing a blood red short sleeved shirt with a white long sleeved shirt under it she had a necklace with a heart on it she was wearing faded black jeans and some flip flops with bamboo on them, her black hair was pulled in to a long pony tail."as do you kimi." the two girls walked to the front door, said their goodbyes to their mom and left "so where do you want to go kimi?" "Can we go get some ice cream momo I want something sweet." kimi said as she licked her lips "sure but we gotta find the place first okay." momoko said as she started to walk off. They were looking for 30 minutes till the finally found an ice cream stand. "Over there momo" kimi yelled and ran off to the ice cream stand. Momoko giggled and fallowed after the younger girl. She paid for the many different flavors that the little girl wanted "won't that taste you know a little nasty?"

evilemokitties: sorry I just wanted you to know the characters a little bit sorry once more it was short, anyways the ouran peoples will be showing up in the next chapters have fun and don't forget to R&R please.

BAI BAI.


	2. Chapter 2

1**zOMG**

chapter 2

evilemokitties: sorry my first chapter was real short and not to good with the grammar ha, ha -.-'

Well just to let you know**,**** I do not own Ouran High school host club**, but I do own Momoko and Kimiko and some other peoples that will be in the story.

Haruhi: yes we know that.

Tamaki: now haruhi listen to daddy and don't be mean to the lady

Haruhi: your not my dad.

Tamaki: MOM H-

evilemokitties: SHUT UP SO I CAN START THE STORY.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"OH MY GAWD!!" Momoko screamed. "Can I, can I?" the girl literally screamed as she jumped of benches. "Why are you asking me momo-chan?" kimiko questioned and licked her ice cream "BLECH, I think that would taste nasty I mean really, chocolate, orange vanilla swirl, and sherbert NASTY" Momoko said disgustedly and ran into the arcade. "OH MY GAWD!! So many games, so little time!" "We have till 7 momo-chan." kimi sat down on the floor and waited for her older sister to find a game to play. "I know, but there are so many games in here!!"

"That is why it is called an ARCADE." Kimiko said satisfied with her answer. "Well if you gonna act like that kimi-chan then we can just go home now." Momoko said and started walking to the door. "NO I was just playing momo-chan please I don't wanna go home." "Fine, fine Kimiko, but next little outburst like that then we are going home." Momoko skipped over to a racing game happily with what she had just said.

"Your so mean Momo-chan" Kimiko pouted and stood up then plopped down in front of a fighting game. "Hey Momo-chan...MOMO-CHAN you there...MOMOKO your phone is singing" Kimiko yelled at her sister. "...My phone is singing...What do you mean?" Momoko said as she stood up. "...Your glowing" kimiko said "Why, thank you!" momoko said. She answered her phone.

"Hello?" "HI!!" "...who's this" "OH COME ONE MOMO-CHAN it is the fabulous josh."

Momoko hung up her phone then turned it off. "OVER TO THE DDR MACHINE."

Momoko ran over to the DDR machine not noticing that someone was right in front of her.

"OH MY GAWD! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there heh." Momoko said and helped the girl up. "Its alright." the blonde said. Momoko said sorry and continued to run over to the DDR machine. "Oh my god, oh my god!" momoko said and looked at the huge game.

Hours of playing later

"OMG Momoko, we got to get home it is 6:55!" Kimiko shouted while panicking. "Fine, fine." Momoko said and jumped off the DDR machine, "see you tomorrow really cool game." Momoko ran out not noticing that she dropped her cell phone. "HEY! Umm, you dropped this!" the blonde girl sighed. "Ugh, stupid Americans." the blonde walked off with the phone in her hand. She turned it on to see if the girl had a home phone number. "..." the girl was irritated, then she did her oh-so-famous move, the FACE PALM. "Ugh, I'll just come back here tomorrow and see if I can fine the girl." she said and walked off, but she did not notice that someone was watching her, the blue haired girl, snickered and hid behind a bush ready to attack a kitty cat that walked by.

"OMFG, KIMIKO!!" Momoko shouted looking for her beloved lost item. "WHERE IS IT?? KIMIKO!!" "I don't know momo-chan." "YES YOU DO YOU TOOK IT DIDN'T YOU KIMIKO?" Momoko said accusing anyone she could. "No I didn't Momoko, maybe you dropped it?" Kimiko said and shrugged. "No, that is the all important phone, I couldn't have dropped it, that is stupid of you to say. GET OUT AND LOOK FOR MY PHONE KIMIKO!!" Momoko said and looked under her bed.

Kimiko calmly walked out and into the kitchen. "Hey mom? Do you know where Momo-chan's phone is?" Kimiko said and walked over to the fridge and grabbed out an apple. "SHE LOST HER PHONE!!" "Yes mom, Momo-chan lost her phone, now I think she dropped it but she says that is impossible." Kimiko said and bit her apple. "No eating, were about to have dinner." Hanna (their mom's name is now going to be Hanna) said and took the apple from Kimiko "But mom, I'm hungry now!" "Well dinner is almost done."


End file.
